


Everything Changes Now That You're Mine

by lovetheblazer



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetheblazer/pseuds/lovetheblazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for CrissColfer Week's Fireworks theme. Chris & Darren celebrate the Fourth of July with rainbow sparklers and their two children. Fic title comes from Darren's song, Words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Changes Now That You're Mine

“Daddy! Papa! Hurry up, it’s dark! Look, it’s dark now!” a little girl dressed in a red and white striped dress cried, her sandy colored ringlets bobbing as she ran towards towards them with a look of determination on her face.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Chris asked, turning to Darren. “Isn’t it a little dangerous?”

“Chris,” Darren sighed, “c’mon, we’ve been through this. They’re just sparklers. Perfectly safe under parental supervision.” Darren peered down, exchanging a loaded look with Natalie, nodding imperceptibly.

“You  _promised_ , Papa,” Natalie pouted adorably, eyes wide.

“See Chris, too late to back out now. You promised, after all,” Darren warned gently.

“I hate you both,” Chris muttered under his breath.

“Papa, you aren’t supposed to say ‘hate’ to people. It’s not nice.”

Darren couldn’t hold back a chuckle, though it quickly faded away at the pointed glare Chris shot him. “Hey Nat, why don’t you go get your brother and tell him it’s time for fireworks, okay?”

“’Kay Daddy, don’t start without us,” Natalie called, taking off at a run.

“Honey,” Darren whispered, wrapping his arms around Chris’ neck and pulling him close once Natalie was out of view, “why don’t we have a drink before we go outside? Or I could find some other way to distract you perhaps?”

“Oh, don’t even try it, Mister. I know you and Nat conspired to talk me into this,” Chris scolded.

“…gonna grab the wine, then,” Darren sighed, hanging his head.

“Smart man.”

Darren busied himself with pouring a glass of Moscato, grinning widely as he listened to Lucas clomp unsteadily across the hardwood floors in the red rubber boots he’d insisted on wearing with every outfit for the past two months.

“Daddy, I get the fire out!” he announced proudly, straightening the plastic badge he’d haphazardly pinned to his blue polo shirt.

“Looks like you’re almost all set, bud. Where’s your hat?” Darren smiled.

Lucas frowned, tugging at Chris’ hand, “Papa, I need my fire hat so I can make the fires go away!”

“Did you check your dress up box, sweetheart?” Chris asked, squatting down to adjust Luke’s belt, tightening it slightly so that the blue water gun stayed securely tucked beneath it.

“Pretty sure he left it in my car,” Darren said, pressing the glass of chilled wine into Chris’ hand with a peck on the cheek. “I’ll get it - drink up, okay?”

Chris took a long swig of the wine, nearly falling over as Natalie flung herself at his legs at full force, words tumbling out excitedly. “Is it time yet? I want to do the rainbow sparklers first, okay Papa?”

“Sure, sweetie. Daddy just went to grab Luke’s hat and then we’ll get started, alright?” Chris replied, tousling her curls affectionately.

“Can I wear my sparkly lipstick? You said it was for special occasions but this  _is_  a special occasion, right Papa? Pleeeeeaase?” she begged, batting her eyelashes.

“Have you been taking lessons from Daddy?” Chris laughed. “Because you are getting _really_  good at the begging…”

“Paaaappppaaa,” Natalie whined, “just a little bit? I promise I won’t get it on my dress. But it’s red and sparkly like the sparklers and I’m -”

“Okay, okay,” Chris interrupted, holding up his hands in surrender, “just bring it here and I’ll help you put it on.”

“Yay!” Natalie cheered, flying off towards her bedroom, returning seconds later with a tube of Lip Smackers.

Chris knelt down, grabbing the lipstick and carefully opening it. He took Natalie’s chin in his hands, tilting her face up. “Okay honey, gotta stick your lips out, just like you’re kissing a frog.” He chuckled as Natalie wrinkled her nose before tentatively pouting her lips. Chris carefully swiped a thin layer of gloss over each of her lips in turn, smoothing it out with his thumb. “There you go,” he said when he was finished. “Perfect.”

“Do I look pretty, Papa?” Natalie asked, her eyes wide with excitement.

“You look gorgeous, as always,” he answered, kissing her forehead.

Chris stood, noticing Darren standing in the doorway, gazing at both of them with such tenderness that it made Chris ache. Chris walked towards him, his eyes naturally falling to Darren’s full pink lips. He curled his fingers around Darren’s jaw, rubbing his thumb along Darren’s lower lip, spreading the excess lip gloss along it, before leaning in for a kiss. Darren deepened it, smiling against Chris’ lips as they listened to the faint cries of “ew!” from Luke and Nat.

Darren pulled away at last, pressing his forehead against Chris’ for a long moment. “Feeling better?" he whispered softly.

“Yes,” Chris admitted, punctuating it by mouthing ‘asshole’ and rolling his eyes.

Darren giggled, turning to the kids. “Alright guys, who’s ready for fireworks?”

Chris scooped Lucas up and they all headed outside together to a chorus of “me! me!”

* * *

“You ready?” Chris asked, adjusting the sparkler in Luke’s hands so it was pointed away from his face and as far from his body as possible. “I’m going to light the end and then I’ll help you hold it. Don’t touch the sparks, okay sweetheart?”

“Papa, I’m a firefighter, I  _know_ ,” Luke sighed with exaggerated weariness. Chris exchanged a look with Darren, both of them shaking their heads with bemused fondness. Lucas was such a mini Chris that it scared him sometimes, already having more sass in his three year old body than most full grown adults. Chris knew he and Darren were going to be in big trouble in a few years, but for now, it was almost impossibly endearing.

Chris carefully lit the paper fuse on the sparkler, smiling as Lucas’ eyes lit up. “It’s on fire, Papa! Fire!” he kept murmuring over and over, as if he couldn’t really believe it was possible.

“That’s kinda the point, buddy,” Chris replied, cuddling up behind him. He looked over to where Darren and Natalie had rainbow sparklers in each hand, writing letters in the air with the sparks.

“It’s about time to put that sparkler out, Luke. Remember what I showed you?”

“I got it, I got it,” Luke cheered, dropping the still lit sparkler into the bucket of water where it went out with a quiet fizzling sound. Luke tugged the water gun from his improvised holster and squirted water on top of the sparkler for good measure.

“I put it out!” he squealed proudly. “Papa, Daddy, I put the fire out! I made it go away!”

“Awesome job, Mr. Firefighter,” Darren congratulated. “Do you think you could help me put mine out too?” Lucas immediately toddled over with the sloshing bucket, guiding Darren’s hand until his sparklers were out, sticking his tongue out as he concentrated on the task at hand.

“I want to put mine out  _all by myself_ ,” Natalie insisted.

“That’s fine, honey, just be careful and don’t let them burn down too close to your fingers, okay?” Chris reminded her.

“Promise, Papa! And you should do a rainbow one next, they’re really cool!

* * *

Half an hour later, Chris was wrapped in Darren’s arms as they watched the kids burn down their final sparklers. “See, told you this was a good idea,” Darren prodded, nuzzling into Chris next.

“I hate to admit it, but you were right,” Chris sighed.

“I usually am,” Darren teased.

“Wouldn’t go that far,” Chris grumbled. “I can think of plenty of bad ideas you’ve had as far as the kids are concerned. “Like that time you decided to make homemade smoothies and didn’t check first to see if Nat had put the lid on the blender…”

“Chris…”

“…or the time I picked Lucas up from preschool and all his clothes were on inside out.”

“Not my finest day.”

“…or the time you let them have gum in your brand new car.”

“Okay okay, I concede,” Darren groaned, throwing up his hands.

“Thought you might,” Chris turned to grin up at Darren. “But somehow I still love you.”

“Lucky me,” Darren agreed, pulling Chris in for a quick kiss.

They were drawn away by the sound of Luke shouting “I’ll put it out, I’ve got it!” one last time, squirting water at the sparklers with gusto.

“I put out all the fires,” Lucas announced, running over to Chris and climbing into his lap.

“You sure did, buddy.”

“Hey, I helped too!” Natalie interjected, walking over and flinging her arms around Darren’s neck.

“Yes, both of you did a really good job,” Darren answered diplomatically.

“I made the fires go away, Papa,” Luke babbled. “I saved you.”

“You - ” Chris stopped, feeling his eyes well up unexpectedly. “Yeah, you did,” he finished at last, his voice thick with unshed tears.

Darren looked at Chris, exchanging a knowing look. “Of course you did. You saved us all.”


End file.
